


A tear-rible mistake

by JoFrez



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They’re technically not tgt yet but uwu, also first multi-chapter fic yay let’s see how fast I’ll update, based on fanart, jacket fic, teen and up cause of swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoFrez/pseuds/JoFrez
Summary: When Gavin decided to wear Nines’ jacket to spite him, Nines thought that doing the same to Gavin’s would be the best revenge plan yet. But maybe Nines needed to work on predicting the outcome to said plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first multi-chartered fic so I’m not really sure how to go about this but I hope I can update consistently (especially since I do have the time but I’m just lazy haha)
> 
> This fic idea was brought up by my twitter mutual (adorkable_anna5) so you have her to blame for this mess and she also made a comic on it! (https://twitter.com/adorkable_anna5/status/1037756748654956546?s=21)  
> It’s gonna follow a similar tangent but with some differences
> 
> Special shoutout to my irl friend for helping me beta this fic uwu

When Nines returned to his desk from the break room, he expected to see Gavin slacking off as usual, his legs stretched and on his desk. Nines was correct, of course, as Gavin continued with what Nines calculated to be his fifth round of Fortnite, clearly not planning to start work anytime soon.

What Nines did not expect was his familiar white jacket being worn by Gavin. Gavin must have wanted payback for when Nines hadn’t had his back yesterday when confronted by the Captain and Gavin knew that the one thing Nines couldn’t stand was having his stuff used by others. It wasn’t his fault that they had been late to the crime scene because Gavin wanted to stop and pet a cat. 

Although slightly indignant, Nines calmly approached the detective. With his hands clasped behind his back, Nines tried to pull the most neutral face he could.

“Detective Reed.” Nines voice was as disinterested as he could manage but Nines knew that after his deviancy, it was becoming harder and harder to mask his emotions. 

“Hmm?” Gavin didn’t look up from his phone, but Nines could detect the knowing tone. It was obvious that Gavin knew exactly what he was doing. 

“May I inquire why exactly are you wearing my jacket?” 

Gavin muttered a curse as he finally placed his phone down. He looked up at Nines with his trademark smirk on his face. 

“I’ve always wanted to try it on, looked pretty comfortable.” Gavin held up his arms to make a point but the sleeves were too long and the extra fabric drooped over his hands. Nines wanted to think that Gavin looked cute in his jacket, but he was too focused on getting it back.

“Detective, please stop acting like a child and return my jacket.” Nines’ voice was firm, extending his arm with his palm open.

“Nah, I think I’ll be keeping it for a while.” Gavin said almost nonchalantly, as if Nines would just readily agree to that. 

Don’t get him wrong. Nines had had thoughts of lending Gavin his jacket: after a long night of research and Gavin was asleep on his desk. Or if Gavin were to ever get hurt, though Nines made sure he wouldn’t, he would place his jacket over Gavin as a sign of comfort. But a petty and immature act of revenge was not a reason during which Nines would be willing to loan his jacket. 

“I’m going to go grab a cup of coffee. We still have that case from yesterday we have to finish up, though it’s mostly paperwork at this point.” Gavin stood up from his desk and headed to the break room, an obvious spring in his step. 

When Gavin was out of Nines line of sight, Nines considered just following Gavin and forcefully removing the jacket from him. It was then when something on Gavin’s chair caught Nines’ attention, lighting a new idea on how to get back at Gavin.

On Gavin’s chair was his leather jacket that Nines had almost never not seen Gavin wearing on his person. Nines had asked Gavin a few times why he was always wearing it and Gavin had simply just brushed it off as the jacket being really comfortable. 

Nines picked up the jacket from Gavin’s chair. His sensors detected some loose cat fur on the jacket, undoubtedly from Spaghet, the black shorthair cat that Nines had met that one time when he had gone over to Gavin’s apartment.

Holding the jacket closer to him, Nines could smell the faint scent of Gavin’s body wash. The scent was automatically uploaded to his memory banks, as Nines tried to convince himself that it would be “useful information”.

Nines could hear the whirring of the coffee machine in the break room and determined that it would only be a few more moments before Gavin’s coffee would be done. He had to do this quick. 

One arm into the brown leather jacket and Nines could already sense the stretch that his wider body was putting on the tight jacket. Despite the obvious warning sign, Nines continued with his plan, too absorbed in getting his revenge to consider the possible consequences.

When he finally had both his arms fitted through the sleeves, Nines strode towards the transparent glass door. Looking at his faint reflection, it was apparent to anyone that the leather jacket was by far too small for someone his size and he looked absolutely ridiculous. 

God, what was he thinking? Nines never pinned himself to be the petty type, so why the hell was he getting worked up over such a small thing? Shaking his head slightly, Nines decided to call it off and remove the leather apparel. He was sure he had other ways of making Gavin return his jacket. 

Nines didn’t think taking off the jacket would be any much harder than putting it on but oh was he wrong. His many attempts of trying to carefully peel the jacket off was completely in vain and he was positive Gavin was going to come back soon enough. Frustrated, Nines made what might have been one of the worst decisions possible.

Exerting an unexpected amount of force, Nines pried the sleeve away from his arm and he was actually finally getting somewhere with it when there was suddenly a loud ripping sound.

Nines felt as if time stood still. It was already evident what had occurred and being frozen in his movements did nothing but Nines couldn’t help it. What had he done? Scanning the jacket, he could examine the huge tear which hadn’t been there before.

“What the fuck did you do to my jacket?” Nines’ head turned almost too quickly at the sound of the detective’s voice. The hostility in Gavin’s voice reminded Nines of when they first started working together, which only filled Nines with an immense amount of dread.

Gavin moved and slammed his styrofoam cup on his desk, a little coffee spilling out of the cup. Walking towards Nines with large strides, Gavin removed and threw Nines’ jacket on the ground. Nines eyes drifted towards his jacket, now on the floor, if it meant he could look away from Gavin’s face which was written with a look of death only seen in the interrogation room.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, you prick!” Gavin’s voice, now much closer than before, brought Nines’ attention back to Gavin. Gavin’s eyes were filled with rage directed only at Nines and that somehow made Nines feel exceptionally… guilty? 

“I was only trying to get my jacket back, Detective. I didn’t think-“

“You wanted your jacket back so you decided to fuck mine up?” Gavin’s voice was laced with layers of fury that Nines could barely comprehend. Sure he had damaged the jacket, but there was no need for an outburst. 

“Give it back.” The distant tone made Nines immediately remove the jacket, now slightly easier due to the rip. Nines passed the jacket to Gavin, only for it to be snatched away.

Gavin stormed back to his desk and grabbed his keys and coffee. With the jacket still slung over his arm, he walked into the Captains office, making sure to blatantly ignore Nines along the way. Nines could hear shouts of “taking the rest of the day off” and the Captain’s “what the fuck?” before Gavin re-appeared outside of the office. 

“Gavin please let me explain, I-” Nines grabbed onto Gavin’s free arm, hoping that somehow that would change his mind.

“Let me go.” 

Nines knew that he could make Gavin stay. He was way stronger than Gavin and it was a known fact to the both of them. But when Nines saw how the previously rage-filled eyes were now one of hurt, he had to let go. 

Gavin made his way to the back door and Nines could hear the sound of his motorbike engine starting up. It grew softer and soon Nines was left standing there with his confusion and the inexplicable guilt he feels in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is trying to make amends with Gavin and seeks some advice from Hank and Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I think I might actually be finishing up this fic in the next chapter but I’m not sure how long it’ll be haha   
> Thank you to my irl friend for beta reading this for me :)

It had been an hour or so since Gavin left the precinct, 1 hour and 17 minutes to be exact, and Nines could feel himself getting more anxious by the minute. Truth be told, Nines should probably be working. He could have finished the up the case by now but his mind kept wandering back to the distressed detective. So much for being the most advanced android. 

Nines’ behaviour must have caused some sort of concern from the people in precinct as he could hear the murmurs of gossip that had started ever since Gavin had stormed out. But Nines couldn’t care less about what other people were thinking about him, he was too focused on trying to figure out how to make amends with Gavin.

He would hate if his relationship with the detective were to go back to square one. Logically, it wouldn’t be beneficial for their future investigations. But something inside Nines told him that if Gavin were to continue treating him as he did an hour ago, he probably wouldn’t be able to take it. He didn’t want their relationship to suffer because of a stupid mistake he made. 

“Nines, if I may ask, what happened with Gavin?” Connor’s voice snapped Nines out of his thoughts and his yellow LED changed to that of blue. Ah, Connor and Hank had been out on an investigation when the incident had occurred. They probably had been hearing the rumours going on in the precinct. 

“It’s nothing really,” at least Nines hope it wasn’t. “I was just trying to get back at Gavin for something and accidentally tore his jacket in the process. I swear that wasn’t my intention but the damage was done and Gavin stormed out in a hurry with his jacket after finding out. No one’s heard from him since.” Nines was more worried now after voicing the whole incident out loud. 

“Wow, you tore up a leather jacket? Just how strong are you?” Hank joined into the conversation, with a thermal flask in hand. Nines simply shrugged at the comment, finding his strength more of a curse than a blessing at this point.

“That aside, I think I know why Gavin would be mad at you.” Hank commented, sipping his drink before retracting immediately because of how hot it was. 

“And what may be the reason Lieutenant?” Nines’ interest was piqued now, any information on Gavin and his jacket would be helpful if Nines wanted to make up with the detective. 

“You didn’t hear it from me but I’ve heard it was given to him by someone close to him and he never lets it outside his sight. I’m surprised you managed to pry it off him at all, and to damage it too?” Hank huffed in amusement into his flask but was only met with an elbow jab from Connor. 

Someone close to him gave him that jacket? That was news to Nines. 

Nines never pegged Gavin to have anyone close to him at all, considering his brash personality and rude mannerisms. But Nines would be lying to say that Gavin wasn’t attractive. Fuck, just thinking about someone else being that close to Gavin was making Nines’ skin crawl. 

Still, Nines would have to put these feelings aside for now if he wanted to fix the situation.

“Do you think Gavin would forgive me if I were able to fix his leather jacket?” Nines asked curiously, hoping that Hank would have an answer.

“I would think so, but you know how Gavin is, somethings may need more than just a quick fix.” Hank replied after some thought.

Nines was grateful for Hank’s input, at least now he had some form of direction to work towards. Motivated, Nines was clearing out his paperwork faster than ever and was soon heading out of the precinct after receiving approval from the Captain. 

-

Nines tried to finish his shopping as quickly as possible and headed straight to Gavin’s apartment whose address he had conveniently saved after his last visit. Nines was a bit nervous at this point. He didn’t know how Gavin would react to Nines showing up at his place with no more prior notice and more importantly, unwelcomed. Nines could only hope that Gavin would be willing to hear him out this time.

It took at most 10 minutes to reach his apartment and yet it also felt like an eternity. When Nines arrived on the front doorstep, he almost wanted to back out. Maybe he could just do it tomorrow. There was no rush, was there? 

No, Nines was done making excuses for himself. If he really wanted to make amends with Gavin, he had to do it now. With that in mind, he knocked firmly on the door. 

It was met with a familiar grunt and a soft meow before Nines could hear a reply. “No one’s home.” 

Nines sighed to himself. He knew this wouldn’t be easy. 

“Detective, if you don’t let me in, I will break open this door. You know that I can and will do it.” Nines didn’t want to resort to threats but he knew this was the only way to get to Gavin.

Nines could hear scrambling noises and rapid footsteps that slowly got louder. When the door finally opened, it was but a small creak and only half of Gavin’s face could be seen. 

Despite how little Nines could see of Gavin, it was apparent that Gavin wasn’t at his best. From his red and puffy eyes to the little sniff that probably no one else but Nines could pick up. God, Nines really fucked up this time, didn’t he? 

“Oh Gavin, I’m so sorry.” Nines could only mutter so much. Nines wanted so bad to just pull Gavin into his arms right there and then.

“You’re sorry? And how the hell is that suppose to fix what you’ve done? If everything could be solve with just a simple apology, I would be out of a job.” Gavin said it in one breath, ending his sentence with a forced laugh. 

“Please Gavin, if you could just let me-” Nines tried to say what he was here for but was expectedly interrupted by the detective. The door was now fully open and Nines could take in the whole of Gavin. It wasn’t a pretty sight.

“No Nines, save it. I’ve spent the whole day trying to fix your mistake only to find that repairing a leather jacket nowadays would literally cost me an arm. I just got back, with the jacket still in the same state that you’ve left it, and I’m tired. I’m tired, Nines. So if you’ve got anything to say, do it tomorrow if or when I’m ready to deal with your shit again.” Gavin made it apparent that he did not want to deal with Nines and if Nines were still his old android self, he probably would. But his deviancy told him otherwise.

Nines slammed his hand on edge of the doorframe just when Gavin was about to shut it close on him. Gavin, clearly more than annoyed at this point, was about to start shouting. 

“I can fix your jacket,” Nines said. “Please let me fix your jacket.” It was more of a beg the second time. 

Nines lifted the bag of materials he had gotten, showing Gavin that he meant what he had said. 

Gavin eyed the bag cautiously, then turned his attention back onto Nines, trying to detect if he was sincere about it. 

With a soft sigh, Gavin opened his door again. “What have I got more to lose?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin finally have a civil conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, special thanks to irl friend for being my beta reader to this shitty fic despite not being in the fandom at all. I’m sorry about my tense inconsistencies aksjlkdsfh

As Nines entered the apartment, it was a surprise to see that Gavin’s home was actually decently organised. Nines had pegged Gavin to be messy, especially considering the state of his desk at the precinct. But it seemed fair to say that Nines’ assumption had been wrong. Nines wondered what other aspects of Gavin were hidden from the others in order to keep up with his tough guy.

“So you’re saying that you can fix my jacket?” Gavin’s voice drew Nines away from his thoughts and back to the reason he had come. Gavin sounded hopeful and yet resigned at the same time. Nines wanted to be the one to take the latter emotion away.

“Yes. I’ve downloaded every piece of information I could about repairing a ripped leather jacket. I’m confident that I can fix it for you. It might take some time though.” Nines said matter-a-factly, but he couldn’t help but feel the excitement bubble in him.

“Well, lets get you started then” Gavin clasped both his hands together, walking to grab his jacket while Nines went for the couch to get his materials ready.

-  
It had only been 10 minutes since Nines officially got started on the jacket but it felt like an eternity. The main cause being the uncomfortable silence between them but Gavin’s random glances at Nines weren’t helping either. The first time it happened, Nines turned to look back, hoping to get some sort of response to his looks.

Unsurprisingly, all he got was Gavin quickly standing up and making some excuse to get away. The next few times it happened, Nines decided to ignore it. Something in him told him that it felt nice that Gavin was paying attention to him, even if he didn’t know the reason for it. 

A few more minutes passed, and the tension in the room finally seemed to have eased. Gavin was visibly more relaxed as he saw that his jacket was in safe hands. Maybe now Nines could break this torturous silence.

“Gavin, can I ask you a personal question?” Nines inquired, his voice sounding a little too similar to Connor’s than he’d like.

“Depends on how personal, but shoot.” Gavin shrugged, a cup of hot cocoa in his hands, which was another interesting fact about Gavin since Nines had only seen Gavin consume caffeinated drinks.

“Well, someone told me that the jacket was very important to you, given by someone special. So if I may ask, who is this person?” It would be an understatement to say that Nines was nervous when asking the question, but he was glad that his usual poker face could hide it.

“Oh? Was it Hank?” Nines head immediately turned at the sound of Hank’s name, having promised Hank that he wouldn’t reveal his ‘source’. 

Gavin laughed a little, amused at Nines’ reaction. “It’s Hank, isn’t it? He knows about everything about me.” 

The information didn’t quite sit well with Nines, that Hank knew more about Gavin than he did. 

“Well, if you must know,” Gavin’s voice suddenly turned soft as he set the cup of cocoa down. “It was a gift from my late mother.” 

Nines regretted ever feeling jealous.

“I’d just landed my job at the precinct and she wanted to get me something as a gift. Mind you I wasn’t even a detective back then, just a patrol officer. But she was so excited for me that she saved up her money to get me this jacket. I’ve treasured it ever since,” Nines could see the smile making its way to Gavin’s features and Nines found himself smiling too.

“And more so after her passing.” The smile dropped a little after that. Gavin’s hands clenched into fists at the memory and Nines could tell he was fighting back tears. 

Thousands of different messages and options started popping up in Nines’ system, struggling to decide how to best proceed in this situation. A pat on the back? Some words of comfort? Or is remaining silent the best way forward? 

“Whew, that took a really emotional turn, didn’t it?” Gavin sighed and stifled his nose. 

He’s doing that thing again. That thing Gavin does whenever anything remotely emotional happens. He shuts it down and shut himself from the rest of the world. 

Nines couldn’t stand it when he does that and he always wanted to do something about it but never could. But this time it’s different. This time, they’re both alone in the privacy of Gavin’s home and its his one shot of ever changing that habit of Gavin’s.

As if ignoring whatever his logical mind was telling him to do, Nines’ reached out and wrapped his arms around Gavin. Nines could feel Gavin’s body tense up but he didn’t want to let go. 

“Nines, wh-what the fuck are you-“ 

“Please stop, Gavin. You don’t have to put up that front when you’re with me. I…” Nines was trying so hard to find the right words. 

But Nines could feel Gavin’s body visibly relax and Nines was relieved he didn’t had to say more for Gavin to understand.

“It’s just… her anniversary is coming up soon and when the jacket broke… I just lost it.” Gavin admitted. Nines could only nod in response, rubbing smooth circles on his back.

When Gavin finally pulled away, Nines immediately missed the warmth of his body, but opted to do the same.

“I’m sorry I lashed out on you, Nines. You didn’t deserve it.” Gavin was looking down at his hands as he apologised, his eyes unable to meet with Nines’ blue ones. Nines smiled softly, “There’s nothing to apologise for Gavin. I’m just happy I can be of help now.”

“Yeah, thanks by the way. You didn’t had to come over and deal with my shitty attitude but you did. So thanks I guess.” Gavin was definitely more relaxed now, adjusting his sitting posture so that he fitted more comfortably on the couch. 

“It’s only right, I did rip it after all.” Nines replied coolly, re-focussing his attention back onto the jacket. 

Suddenly, almost as if it never happened at all, Nines felt warm lips brush lightly against his artificial cheek. Nines could feel his thirium regulator pump a little faster as he placed a hand on his cheek, turning almost too quickly to the detective.

“It’s Gavin, not Detective.” Gavin reminded Nines with a smile and stood up from the couch, with Nines still trying to process what happened.

“I’ll be taking a shower first. Once you’re done with the jacket you can leave it on the couch.” Gavin said as he strode over to his bathroom. “You’re also free to stay here if you’d like.” The last sentence was a bit softer, but it wasn’t something that Nines’ audio processors couldn’t pick up.

“What was that Gavin? I couldn’t hear the last bit.”Nines replied teasingly.

“I’m not repeating it twice, you prick!” Gavin shouted from the bathroom, ending it with the slam of the bathroom door. Nines simply smirked to himself, continuing his work on the jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They probably had sex in the shower considering my friend’s (joinhimjoinhimjoinhimjoinhim) chant when editing this


End file.
